Sam Winchester
Sam Winchester is the main protagonist from Supernatural and The Leader Of White Council. Allies and enemies Main Allies: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Mary Winchester, Sabine Wren, Danny Phantom, Rip Hunter, Angry Joe, Jon Snow, The Justice League, Starkiller Best Friends: Ash Williams, The Doctor, BlockBuster Buster, Sabine Wren, Raziel, Rip Hunter, Angry Joe, Danny Phantom, Obi-Wan, Superman, Batman, Spawn, Lizbeth, Scorpion, Predator, Aragorn, Jon Snow, Ichabod Crane, Jenny Mills, Jake Wells, Alex Norwood, Diana Thomas, Lara Thomas, Gavin Lucas Main Enemies: Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Elder God, Mechakrara, Dr. Insano, General Zod, League of Darkness, Raphael, Crowley, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Starscream, the Joker, the Murderistic League, the Criminal Empire, Mechuckles, Saruman, Zod, Crowley, Ruby, Lilith, Azazel, Lucifer Closest Friends: Dean Winchester, Mary Winchester, Castiel, Sabine Wren, Danny Phantom The Wrath of God of War Rises Linkara and Chef meet two Winchesters brothers name Sam and Dean. Later Linkara re-meets his old best friends, Harvey Finevoice, Dr. Linksano, and Pollo. They later play video game and argues about it, later they, Chef, Dean, and Sam are searching for others. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow He was only seen weeks after the apocalypse as a new member of Agency 255 along with his mom. He does feel curious and determined to save his brother's soul from Hell. Visions from Valentine's After the world was restored, Gavin and Jenny head to Washington with Sam and reunite with the team to spend Valentine's Day. The newbie/hunter from Kansas recalled the time when he dealt with the Horseman of Famine and his curse approximately seven years ago and how he was theorized as a pre-incarnate before the Horsewoman of Famine. Both Gavin and Jenny guessed that he, as well as the other Horsemen and Lucifer, were reincarnations prior to Moloch's second war since they never were affected as they reigned on Earth for a brief period before Sam dove into the abyss as it was being sealed off by the four mystic rings. The rest of it was of course distant history, despite Sam's growing obsession on retrieving Dean's soul from Hell's Anger ring, though Team Witness strictly forbade it as a damned spirit would soon wreak havoc. With the support from the group, especially from Diana and Lara, he feels ready to achieve his lost dream as a lawyer. And he received permission to enlist himself in DC once his studies were completed. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Supernatural Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Humans Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:The Action Crusaders Members Category:Sibling Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Action Crusaders Members Appeared in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Gun Users Category:Brunettes Category:Brother of Hero Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jared Padalecki Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Characters who have a Forbidden Love Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Hunters Category:Students Category:Handsome Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Chosen ones Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Agile Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Monster hunter Category:Interrogators Category:Protective Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Big Goods Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel